Hyrule Traditions
by prien12
Summary: Zelda is to be wed and Link is sentenced to a year of flogging. After a desperate escape, Zelda and Link are now on a run from Zelda's father and a certain Aritian prince.Zelda has a plan to escape Hyrule and her father, but is it possible with Link been beaten senseless?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, its me, and I am now free for 3 weeks! -Does happy dance- and...this is my first Ocarina of Time fic.  
Fun fact: Ocarina was my first Zelda game, but my heart has been stolen by SS.  
You know how bad I am at Chappies (I dont need you guy's to say Its nice... you guys are so sweet :3) and I think that this one will be...sorta better? I-I guess? I worked hard and had to do loads of editing due to lack of sleep. And... I think I shall sleep now? Tell me what you think of this and how I should improve it. Leave death threats and hate letters in the reviews... yea. (But Seriously, if theres something you dont like, let me know in any fashion that your comfortable with.) This will also be a Fire Emblem crossover. I just recently played Fire emblem...name escapes me for a moment, sorry, and I decided a certain fire emblem char is gonna be the antagonist. Read to find out who, like it wasnt obvious enough.**

**And with that, ta ta and off to the bed!**

* * *

Hyrule Traditions Chapter 1

**Whack!**

The whip slapped against my skin once again, ripping out blood and skin from my back. I grimaced, squeezing my eyes shut. The prosecutor smirked at me again and brought the whip down again.

**Whack!**

804…

**Whack!**

805…

"Hey! Don't die now! You still have 11 MONTHS!" The prosecutor laughed at me, bringing the whip down once again. I felt my knees give way as I landed on the stone cold ground. I couldn't stick my arms out as they were chained together; my angry red skin had been rubbed raw.

**Whack!**

1 year…

**Whack!**

Of flogging…

**Whack!**

For falling in love…

**Whack!**

With Princess Zelda.

**WHACK!**

I coughed out blood. The prosecutor spat on me and grinned. In one swift motion, he brought his foot down onto my stomach…

Hard.

I coughed up more blood, gasping for air. The guards were told to torture me as much as possible while I was in living hell, and that was what they were doing.

**Whack!**

"What about a proposition for ya? You beg for mercy on your knees, and I'll spare you the whip for 5 minutes. Whaddaya say?" He smiled venomously at me.

I stayed quiet.

**Whack!**

"Cmon, '_Hero of Time'_, talk! You've been quiet ever since you got here a month ago!" He sneered, placing his boot onto my head. I stared blankly at the wall. It was much more interesting than him at the moment.

**Whack!**

"Cmon…"

He pulled a fist full of my hair and pulled me up.

"Talk."

He drove his knee into my diaphram and my eyes widened, the air escaping my lungs. He slammed me into the wall. I felt something wet and sticky on my head.

"…"

The prosecutor's smile turned upside down.

"Fine… be that way." He said icily.

**Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!**

The blood seeped down my back. I gritted my teeth.

_I won't scream. I won't let them win._

**Whack!**

_I will never be a coward._

**Whack!**

…_Is it wrong…_

**Whack!**

…_to fall in love…?_

* * *

_I came to the castle a month ago. I wanted to tell Zelda I loved her, but in a different manner then most people do. I wanted to do it in front of her father. Like usual, I asked her to meet me at the castle courtyard. The guards were used to me coming, so they allowed me to pass. Zelda was sitting on the steps, a bored expression on her face. Her eyes shot opened when she saw me._

"_Link! What do you want to do today?" She asked me politely. I grinned cheekily. As beautiful as ever, with her long blonde hair and her sensuous lips._

"_I want to meet your dad." I replied with a smile on my face, but I furrowed my brow when I saw her tense up._

"_A-are you sure?" She asked me cautiously. I nodded my head slowly. What's with the change of attitude? _

"_A-alright then…" she said worriedly. She took small strides towards a giant door._

"_Here he is…"_

_I pushed the door open and the thrown room lit up in front of me. A fat plump man sat on the thrown._

"_Who DARES enter the throne room without permission!" His voice rumbled._

"_It is I, The Hero of Time." I bowed. I heard him scoff._

"_So it is you who bewitched my daughter to believe you saved Hyrule?" He thundered, glaring at me._

"…_I am not here for that reason. I wish to tell you something."_

"_What? That a MOON is going to fall?"_

_I twitched. The King had heard of those rumours. That's why Zelda did not want me to visit her father._

"_No."_

"_Then SPIT IT OUT THEN, COMMONER!" He slammed his fist onto the handle._

_I grabbed Zelda's hand._

"_I-I came here to say…" Zelda looked at me, confused. I looked at the floor. "I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled, my entire face red._

_I felt murderous eyes on me. I heard the King rise to his feet._

"_A-And I want to be with her!" I stammered out. I felt Zelda's gloved hand touched my back._

"_HOW…"_

_The King took quick strides towards me. _

"_DARE..."_

_The King stood in front of me._

"_YOU!"_

_He punched me in the face. I heard Zelda gasp as I fell backwards. _

"_GUARDS!" He hollered._

_I sat up and rubbed my chin. Zelda ran towards me. _

"_STOP! ZELDA! DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" He yelled at her._

"_But father…!" Zelda started._

"_NO! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? YOU ARE TO BE WED TO PRINCE MARTH! I WILL NOT LET THIS LIAR RUIN OUR TIES WITH ARITIA!" The King screamed to Zelda. _

_I widened my eyes._

"_Wed…?" I whispered hoarsely to Zelda. She bit her lip._

"_But-"She tried again. The King ignored her. Just then, the Guards arrived._

"_Send this filthy 'hero' to the dungeons!" The King commanded. Zelda's eyes widened as the guards grabbed my arms._

"_Father! Stop!" she whimpered. The King glared at her._

"_ZELDA, GO TO YOUR ROOM. YOU ARE NOT TO COME OUT TILL THE WEDDING!" He shouted._

"_No! Father you can't do this!" She pleaded._

"_Guards… 'Escort' the Princess to her room." He said angrily. The guards grabbed her arms and pulled her away. I looked at scene in pure horror and shock. What kind of a father would do that?!_

_The King turned back to me._

"_What would be a suitable punishment for a liar like you?" he muttered._

* * *

**Whack!**

"Hey! Spacing out 'Hero'?I wouldn't blame you! Tomorrow the Princess will marry. You must feel so upset. What more, the wedding will be held right. In front. Of. The dungeon." The prosecutor sneered. I looked down… _Tomorrow…_

"Oh! Looks like its already night!" He gasped in fake astonishment. "See you tomorrow, _Linky._"

**Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!**

The cold iron bars clanged shut and the lights went off. I closed my eyes, grimacing in pain. The sting of the whip lingered on my mutilated back.

I opened my mouth and gasped for breath. Trembling, I slowly crawled over to the wall and leaned on it.

_Maybe this is all a nightmare. When I open my eyes, I'll be awake in my own house, and my back wouldn't hurt._

I opened my eyes slowly. No… this isn't a dream. I was being held in a cage meant for an animal. I WAS bleeding.

She WAS getting married.

I rose to my knees and let out an anguished cry.

I was going to hear wedding bells while being whipped endlessly.

Her wedding bells.

I slumped back onto the wall and cried silently to myself. I'm just a petty commoner, while she's a princess living in a castle. We're two worlds apart… we will never be together. I closed my eyes tiredly and drifted off to a world of my own, a totally different dimension- sleep. Where I was a bird, flying free against the clear blue sky, far away from discrimination from this fallen society.

* * *

"Mornin Hero!" His snobberish voice greeted me in the morning. I stirred. Just then, I felt some sort of water poured on me, and my closed wounds opened again. My eyes shot open.

"Nothin like wine in the morning to wake you up!" he grinned, gulping down the continents of the wine.

I stared icily at the Prosecutor, my eyes bloodshot. He was carrying a black bag today.

"Hey, guess what! I'm gonna do ya's a favour." He said drunkenly. I scowled. What kind of a man gets drunk in the morning? Almost every morning actually.

"I brought some stuff that will make all tha pain you feel when the wedding bell chimess." He said sloppily, taking out a cub out of his bag. My eyes widened.

"Now… tell me what hurts moreee." He continued, raising the cub up.

"Thes…"

He smashed it down on my head. I cried out in agony as fresh red blood dripped down my forehead.

"Or thes."

He slammed the cub against my stomach and I coughed out blood. My head felt light and I couldn't think straight. I looked up hazily as he took another swig at the wine.

"Soo… whic one?" he said happily, staring at me. I couldn't hear what he said properly.

He kicked me in the stomach. I coughed violently. My eyes fluttered open and close.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

"Heeey…unswer." He hiccupped, taking another gulp of wine. I opened my mouth and a slur came out. I could barely open my eyes.

He smiled evilly.

"Oh… you has a collapsed lung." He said sheepishly. He put his foot on my chest.

"STOP! Stand down!" a commanding voice ran through the air. The drunken man widened his eyes and saluted.

"Princerss!" He said in the best sober voice he could. The beautiful woman in white pushed him away and kneeled down next to me.

"Link! We have to get you out of here. The wedding has been postponed. My father will be furious." She whispered into my ear. She pulled me up to my feet but I collapsed into her arms.

"Link…" she said softly. She touched my forehead and my head cleared up. I widened my eyes.

"Z-Ze…" I tried to talk. She put a finger to her mouth. Zelda was wearing a designer wedding dress and she was wearing a ceremonial crown.

"Princress! Where are yous goin with tha prisoner?" The prosecutor said drunkenly, not even keeping the pretence up. She glared at him, a plan slowly forming in her head.

"My father has requested an early release. I am to escort him out." She turned around and headed to the door, slowly and carefully made sure I didn't stumble. I heard the prosecutor sigh in relief. She then pause and looked icily at him.

"And don't think this little act will go unpunished. I will see to it that you are executed for bringing weaponry and getting blotto in the morning. It goes against the laws of Hyrule." She said frigidly. The prosecutor gulped visibly and he started to sweat profusely, making up senseless excuses before his eyes rolled back into his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kyle: Okay, Im sorry if the beatings were unrealistic. I understand when you say that we usually make The King look so horrible, but it is Canon, right? ^_^ Any ways, the King's behaviour, It will be explained soon. Thanks for reviewing me your thoughts :).**

**As usual, if theres something you dont like, write it down in any fashion your like, even hate letters and such. I really dont mind. I know Im not the best writer there is, and everyone has their own o****pinion. If your comfortable with it, just write it down. But please explain to me, and not be 'F this story its not good.' If you just dislike it, at the very least explain to me so I can make the story more enjoyable for you.**

******Also, if you wish to see more of any of my stories, go to my poll and vote, but if you dont, its fine. I understand.**

******Anyway, On with the story!**

* * *

Hyrule Traditions Chapter 2

_Zelda's POV_

I slung his arm over my shoulder. A groan escaped him. I didn't have time to check all this wounds.

The moment I opened the door, Link squeezed his eyes shut. He had been in that disgusting cage for so long; he had forgotten the meaning of light. I touched his forehead to put him in a sleepless dream. I looked around; I could hear the noisy guards running along the corridors. I immediately ran the other way. Looks like we had to take the longer route.

_I have to get Link out of here._

Suddenly, I tripped and fell, bringing Link down with me. He didn't even flinch. I groaned and yanked my high heels off, followed by the ridiculous outer layer of the dress. I could barely walk with those on. At the moment, I couldn't care less that this was a family heirloom. Family was last thing that I wanted to think about.

Unfortunately, the precious few minutes needed to escape was wasted. The guards turned around the corner.

"HEY! PRINCESS! What are you doing?" They then noticed Link slumped against the wall. "The prisoner! He has escaped!" The guards roared, charging towards them. Without thinking, I immediately grabbed his arm and stumbled towards the exit. I could have just teleported. But then they would know I could use Sheikah magic, and that meant certain death for Impa.

I opened the door and ran past another hallway.

"HEY!"

Great. Another set of guards. I tried to make a sharp turn, but Link's dead weight held me down and we lost some speed. I moaned. This isn't going to work. Suddenly, I was hit by an idea. I concentrated.

_I wonder if I could still turn into Sheik._

I ran past another corridor.

_C'mon…_

"Princess!" Their voices were slowly fading.

_God Dammit! COME ON!_

I turned another corner. Suddenly, a white light enveloped me. I felt bandages wrap tightly around my arms. My chest felt less heavy. I felt my vision go blurry before a sharper vision came to play. My body ached before I became taller. I felt my scratchy dress shifting into more comfortable and tight wear. The bulky wedding dress fell to the ground.

I had become Sheik once more.

I shifted Link to a more comfortable position before running at my new found speed and strength. _Perhaps…_

I shifted my weight to my front. _If I knew the interior of the castle as well as I knew the outside there should be a window…_

I turned once more. I groaned in my disguised voice. _Why did Father build this place with so much turns? _It didn't matter. The window was right there.

I slowed my pace. I had to make a big show of this. I slowly placed the unconscious Link into my right arm. I could feel the blood from his wounds seep into my bandages. I frowned but shook it off. _Now wasn't the time to deal with his injuries._

I concentrated hard and a dumb clone of me appeared next to Link. _If the guards are smart, they would think that I would have screamed if a man knocked me out cold. But of course, guards are all brawn and no brain._

I waited patiently for the guards to come around. I breathed deeply. I had to show them I was Sheik and not Zelda.

"PRINCESS!" The head guard yelled as he turned the corner, expecting to find Zelda along with the prisoner, he and his crew ready to capture them and reap the rewards the King would give. What he found was a tanned man in a Sheikah garb glaring at him, with the prisoner and the 'Princess' in his arm.

The guards shook in terror, but raised their spears at me. I smirked. _Just as expected._

"You foolish men! Have you no value for your life? She is coming with me!" I thundered in my unisex voice. They quaked in their boots, but stood their ground.

"W-We are taking you as a prisoner! Put the princess and the prisoner down!" One of the guards said, fear written on his face. I laughed mirthlessly. I immediately shifted my position.

"Sorry soldiers. I'm under a contract, and I will NOT be stopped." I threw a deku nut onto the floor and immediately smashed the window into pieces. I jumped down. Usually, to anyone else, this would have been suicide. But not to a person who learned Sheikah arts. I landed on my feet and started running for the exit. That triggered an alarm.

Immediately a barrage of arrows came flying towards me, all by Father's order apparently. I dodged swiftly, shifting my body to make sure Link did not get hit. I grinned as a thought came to mind.

"Are you so rash that you would allow the princess to be hit? I could leave her wide open! My employer didn't ask me what condition he wanted her to be in!" I screamed above all the chaos that was going on.

The arrows immediately stopped.

I grimaced to myself, feeling guilty for everything I had done so far. _I forgot how hard it was to be Sheik. Sheik had to dodge arrows, swords, bombs, stab people with needles, trick people, learn the art of backstabbing, while all Zelda had to do was learn how to sit properly and look pretty. _I thought about it for a while.

_I would rather be Sheik._

I darted into the Lost Woods, with no interference. Sooner or later, a search party would be sent to look for the princess and apprehend Link and Sheik, but they wouldn't be there. All according to plan.

I placed the carbon copy of me next to a tree, and carved into the tree, '_Have your silly Princess back.'_

I looked at the ground. What kind of Princess would trick her people the way I do? _A princess who wants to save her best friend._ I reminded myself.I continued to move forward with Link in tow. _To everyone else, it looked like their beloved Princess was in a coma, but in reality, she was travelling half way across Hyrule._

Suddenly, I felt Link shift. I scowled. Now wasn't the time to wake up! I made a scrabbling dash to the Kokiri Forest. Most unlike Sheik. I had to find Saria.

I raced through the entrance, pushing a Kokiri boy out of the way.

"HEY! Watch where your goi-" He started but shrunk down when he saw my scarlet red eyes. I sprinted into Saria's house. She looked at me, stunned.

"Zelda? What are y-" She tried, but I cut her off.

"Don't question! Can-Can you help him?" I panted, slowly putting him on Saria's bed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Yea! I-I'll be right back with some supplies." She stammered, running out of her house. I sighed and sunk into a chair next to the bed, my focus lost as I turned back into Zelda.

Just then, Link creaked open his eyes. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. I immediately pushed him back down.

"Link… you need rest. Lie down. Saria will be back soon." I whispered into his ear. He nodded silently, not really knowing what happened. A few awkward moments past in total silence.

"Z-Zel…?" Link muttered, breaking the silence. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak in fear of crying. Once Sheik's disguise was gone, Sheik's personality went with him.

"D-Do…you…feel the same…w-way?" He spluttered, a small coughing fit racking his body. I knew what he meant, and I bit my lip. Another awkward silence hung in the air.

"I…" I finally said under my breath.

"I'm sorry Link... but I only see you as a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's alive! :3 I know its not THAT long of a time, but I missed you guys! Exams are over, and I'm bored to tears. I thought that I'd be partying, but I'm just staying home, writing in the dark, drinking milk tea. XP**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following! I really luv you guys! :) Thanks for supporting me PM's!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.**

**Without any hesitation, FINALLY, roll the chapter!**

* * *

Zelda's POV

Saria creased her brow as she listened to my explanation. She rubbed some green lotion onto Link's back.

"Link…" Saria whispered. Link had passed out after I told him that I didn't feel that way… and his condition was worsening. Saria told me that Link was having a mild fever and it would be really long before he would wake up.

I stared at his comatose state, fully taking in how beaten up he was. His usually calm face was scrunched up, little cuts decorating his skin. A dark blue bruise graced his stomach, and he had a blood clot on his forehead. And his back…

Unable to take his defeated form, I walked out of Saria's house. I leaned up against one of the trees, sinking down to my knees.

How far will I go to gain my freedom? What will father do if he finds out that I was doing this? How will I face my people after this? I bit my lip and hugged my knees. I didn't know.

The Kokiri boy that I had pushed past when I was rushing into the Kokiri village came up to me.

"…You're the guy who bumped into me when you were carrying Link right?" He asked me silently. I nodded, not really paying attention to him. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"What are those things on your chest?" He asked me curiously. I snapped my head up and stared at him. That's right, Kokiri were kids. They don't go through puberty or anything like that; they always had flawless skin. And since no Hylian had managed to reach the Kokiri Village in a long time, they didn't know anything about the adult body. Despite my concerns at that moment, I cracked a smile at the boy.

"Something you won't get." I said gently. He scowled but didn't leave.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Zelda. You?" I replied, getting into a conversation. I needed one.

"Name's Mido! I'm the head here!" He grinned, showing me a gap between his front teeth.

I smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you, Mido." He nodded his head, showing that he was too.

"…You really like Link, don't you?" He asked me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't…" I said softly. He looked at me funny.

"Why do you lie to yourself?" He said simply, point black. I bit the inside of my mouth.

"I'm not." I said sharply. I didn't mean it to come out so sharply. He snapped his head back and my gaze softened.

"I'm sorry… I'm really confused right now." I said, almost inaudibly. He just kept staring.

"Is Link going away again?" He asked me discreetly. I looked at the floor. After what I had said to him, I didn't think so.

"…Maybe…" I said calmly, hiding what I was really feeling. He sat down next to me.

"…Because if he does, Saria's going to be sad again." The boy said, and I hid my tears.

"…"

"Miss? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" I finally spoke.

"ZELDA!" Saria screamed out. I immediately dashed into the room, this time, trying to avoid bumping into anyone.

My breath hitched at the sight. Link was frothing at the mouth, and Saria's eyes were wide with fear.

"H-He… He just started shaking…!" Saria cried out. I immediately felt for his pulse and at just that moment his breathing stopped. His eyes rolled back into his head…

* * *

Link's POV

I was falling.

I was just falling.

I felt hollow and a sharp pain was in my chest.

A bright light was in front of me, and I tried reaching out for it.

A soft hand caressed my face, a long forgotten feeling filled me.

"…Mother?" the word escaped, the feeling in my mouth was like uttering a forbidden word.

A beautiful woman formed in front of me. She smiled sadly.

I felt myself tearing up. Suddenly, I felt myself hit the ground.

I tried standing up, but I couldn't.

"Son…" She finally spoke.

"You may feel hatred towards the one you love, you feel angry, and you feel sad…" I gritted my teeth. Zelda…

"I'm with you all the way…but please, stand up and forgive her. She doesn't know…" She continued.

My eyes widened.

"Wha…What do you mean?" I stuttered. She ignored me.

"My dear son… I love you very much, but you know that, don't you?" She continued.

"Mother! What do you mean?" I cried out.

"It's not your time, my beloved boy…" She continued, her sweet voice slowly but surely fading. I could feel tears prickling up behind my eyes.

"Mother! Please! Don't leave!" I sobbed. She gently brushed my bangs aside as her pale white hand slowly faded.

"_Forgive her…_" The last words lingered in the emptiness of space, her bright light gone.

Then the sense of weightlessness came back, and I was falling again.

* * *

Zelda's POV

I felt tears streaming down my face as I realised he was gone. I slowly reached for his face. Saria kept staring at Link, hot tears in her eyes.

I stared at his calm expression, knowing that he would never move again. I knew that he would never know how much he meant to me. He would never joke or laugh with me.

Not anymore.

And it was my fault.

I buried my face into his chest and hugged him tightly. Saria followed suit and we cried silently.

In the heat of the moment, I pressed my lips to his. Saria did nothing to stop me. She knew I was just trying to hold on to pieces.

She knew I was denying myself.

…What? I saw his eyes flicker slightly. Saria let go, her eyes wide with surprise. He groaned and I stifled a gasp.

I immediately stood up and acted like I didn't do what I did. He opened his eyes fully. He first looked around the room and his eyes rested on me. He immediately stiffened up. I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

Saria looked at both of us in shock and quickly left the room.

"I-I need to get more bandages…" She whispered silently, amazed by his sudden revival.

Link and I stood in the room, silence shrouding us.

"…Hey." He spoke up suddenly. I slowly looked up and met his eyes.

"…H-Hey…" I tried to smile. Shrug it off like I didn't break his heart.

"I... lets put the past behind us, shall we?"He said. I nodded slowly, but I knew. It was in his voice.

Spite.

Even so, I looked at the floor again and left the house again, slowly closing the door. I turned and squeezed my eyes shut, letting my façade fall away.

_Kill me now, Din._


	4. Chapter 4

**This was LOOONG overdue, wasn't it? Anyways, this is Chapter 4, and I'd be explaining my headcanon for Sheik. XP I've forgotten to make an A/N when I first came out. so... hm.**

* * *

Hyrule Traditions

Link's POV

Saria gently pulled me up into a sitting position.

She put the back of her hand on my forehead and gasped, surprised.

"I could have sworn…" Saria mumbled under her breath. I tilted my head to the side, curious of her reaction but she shook her head and smiled weakly.

"How do you feel...? Is...is it difficult to breathe?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired, and she gasped at how clear my voice sounded. She then composed herself and shook her head.

She sighed and squeezed the small tube, and it oozed out a green liquid. She then slowly rubbed it over my back, and the sting of my wounds coming back. I winced slightly, and Saria noticed and frowned.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" She said softly, and I nodded tiredly.

A few awkward moments passed in silence as Saria continued to rub my back. But it wasn't just awkward. It was a tensed silence.

"Hey Saria…?" I finally asked, shifting under my covers nervously. Saria noticed.

"Hmm? Are you uncomfortable right now? Sorry if that's the case; we don't have proper beds here, as you know. I-I'm sorry… this isn't a proper location for an injured man to be in." She spoke quietly, a look of concern on her face. I shook my head.

I opened my mouth to ask the question but hesitated.

Was it really just a dream…?

"Link?" She asked cautiously, gripping the bed sheets tightly. I sighed.

"Did… did something happen after… I passed out? How… how did I get here…? I asked, noting her tensed form.

"W-well…" She bit her lip, before realising how hard she was clutching onto the blankets.

"It's… it's a long story." She started, looking at the ground.

Normally, I wasn't one to keep questioning someone; Saria seemed really uncomfortable trying to answer that, but this was important.

"Don't worry; I have all the time in the world at the moment. After all, I _am _in the Lost Woods for some unexplained reason." I said curtly, and she winced.

I stared at her angrily for a few moments, before I sighed and turned away.

"Sorry… Its okay, you don't need to answer; I'm…I'm just confused. I'm sorry if I-" I frowned, but she just placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No… you should know. I shouldn't keep it from you, I guess." She sighed. She placed the tube back in its casing and stood up.

"Zelda… or rather, Sheik brought you here; she somehow managed to renew her bond with Sheik." She said clearly; she didn't want me missing any information.

"Renew her bond…? But isn't Sheik supposed to be…!" I interrupted, and Saria placed her finger on my mouth, silencing me.

"…I should start with Sheik then, shouldn't I, how Zelda managed to turn into him in the first place?" I nodded slowly.

"Sheik isn't just a mirage of Zelda; he used to be a great warrior of the Sheikah. He was stronger than most; his speed and agility was supposedly greater and not matched by anyone else in the Sheikah Tribe."

"… but The Sheikah Elders had their suspicions."

"As you well know, the Sheikah were defending the royal family during the Hyrulean Civil War, and Sheik was no exception. Eventually, numbers won over skill, and Sheik was locked up along with other members of the Sheikah. Impa was one of them." She continued, fully aware that she was speaking of dark secrets that the royal family hid so well.

"Impa was born and raised in Kakariko Village, true, but she heeded the call of duty during the war; she left her old mother to fight in the war." Saria took a small pot down from her shelve.

"Each day, a Sheikah was beheaded, until Sheik and Impa were the only ones left. The enemies had gone to Kakariko Village; not a soul was left. Eventually it was Sheik's beheading ceremony; and using his cunning ability; he tricked the guards and escaped with Impa. But while escaping, Sheik and Impa had severe wounds." Saria grabbed an herb from her shelf and placed it in the pot, then grabbing a spoon to gnash it.

"Sheik then revealed a dark secret. He had learnt a forbidden Sheikah art of immortality and healing. He did the unthinkable; he healed Impa of her wounds; at the cost of his entire body." Saria paused and grabbed a green potion from her shelf.

"… For a split second Impa was the embodiment of Sheik; she had his knowledge, his moves, his flexibility, his clothes; everything. Then she turned back to her normal self, his flexibility, his clothes, and his moves; gone. But his knowledge now hers as well.

"…Sheik had sealed himself inside of her, and he trained Impa through her thoughts. But slowly, Sheik had stopped talking to her; bit by bit as she mastered his arts. At this point the Hyrulean Civil War was over. Sheik taught her one final thing. How to transfer his soul from body to body. He was immortal now, and he couldn't bear the thought of his arts being forgotten. He told her to never reveal his technique to anyone not worthy. And Impa never heard his voice again. She returned to the castle and became Zelda's bodyguard. Zelda, as you well know, was born after the war." Saria poured the gooey substance into the pot and began to mix it.

"…And then when Ganondorf took over the castle and left Impa and Zelda to have no choice but to escape…" I started, finally grasping Sheik's concept. Saria nodded.

"She transferred his soul to Zelda. But Zelda was only a child, so only part of Sheik entered her. And due to her strong magic and her piece of her Tri-force, she was able to take on Sheik's physical form." She frowned slightly.

"That part of Sheik was still within Zelda even after Ganondorf was sealed. We tried to extract him out of her since he was no longer needed. But we couldn't." She laughed mirthlessly.

"To think we even _tried._ Zelda was the main reason you're still alive at this point. She brought you here for treatment." She said softly, taking the pot and pouring its contents into a bottle.

"But how did she turn into Sheik again?" I asked, slowly comprehending Sheik's history.

Saria bit her lip.

"To have reawaken Sheik, she had to have two things under her belt. Her wish had to be justified… and… something else." She then she mumbled some incomprehensible words under her breathe.

"What was that?" I asked her curiously. She held her breathe and smiled shakily at me.

"It might even have something to do with… love." She said heavily, grabbing a pinch of salt and adding it to the concoction that was in her hands. I froze at that.

_Love…?_

I shook my head firmly.

"It's _not_." I said icily, balling my fist. Saria was taken aback by my coldness. She lowered her head and passed me the potion.

"Drink up." She said quietly, and I gently took the bottle from her hands. I looked up at her and frowned, grabbing her small hand.

"…Sorry, Saria. I've been such a nuisance to you." I muttered to her in an apologetic tone. She smiled warmly and then she took out a bottle of spring water from her cupboard.

"Here. Drink the whole thing the moment you _Finish _your medicine. It… doesn't taste… _pleasant." _She said, giving me one of her looks.

Saria and I were basically brother and sister. She could see past any face I could throw out, and so could I. The face she was giving me now strongly suggested that I better do as she says. I chuckle nervously before staring down at the horrible tonic in front of me. The smell was simply appalling.

In a single swoop, I downed the whole thing. The bitter aftertaste made me want to vomit.

"Drink it, QUICKLY!" Saria laughed as I fumbled with the cap and how desperately I gulped down the cleansing water. I gasped for air the moment the taste was gone from my tongue.

"Get some rest." She giggled, taking the bottle from my hand.

"The medicine I gave you has a strong affect. You're probably going to be sleeping for the whole day." She explained. I was already feeling drowsy.

"Thanks Saria." I smiled, closing my eyes.

But I couldn't shake that off.

_It might even have something to do with… love._

…_Love, huh?_

Soon, sleep over came me.

* * *

Saria's POV

When I started to hear his snoring, I lost the grin on my face. I got off my stool and gently pushed it away from the bed, careful not to wake him. I covered the window and walked towards the door.

"Zelda… I know you're out there." I said sternly, opening the door. I looked to the left and saw her sullen expression. I softened, putting my hands on my hips. Her pretty face was streaked with tears.

"…Saria, can we talk?" She said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I nodded, motioning for her to follow me.

I walked towards Mido. He looked at me questionably.

"Mido, is it okay if we both use your house? Link is sleeping at mine and we need to talk about important things." I asked, and he nodded grimly.

"Okay." He said stiffly. Despite myself, I smile. He notices and blushes.

"D-Don't look at me like that…!" He spluttered. There went his tough voice.

"Thanks Mido." I say. He blushes even harder.

"W-Well, don't take too long!" He yells, trying to save his face.

Zelda and I walk into the house and she began to explain everything.

From the moment she opened her mouth, I knew it was going to be bad.


End file.
